


sheppyXplant fanfic

by VermillionPhoenix



Series: myMCPS Smash Fanfic [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Memes, Multi, this is a joke, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionPhoenix/pseuds/VermillionPhoenix
Summary: https://www.wikihow.com/Write-a-FanfictionSheppy gets violated.
Relationships: OC/Piranha Plant
Series: myMCPS Smash Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563298





	sheppyXplant fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myMCPS Smash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myMCPS+Smash).



> Written by the one and only MAGIKBLADEZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheppy gets penetrated by a sentient plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Magikbladez.

It was just a normal day at Smash Bros High. Sheppy opened her locker to put her books in while thinking about her dream girl. He’d be tall, handsome, muscular, have good teeth, and be THICC. When she closed the locker, she saw this big, THICC plant just sitting by the wall, with some HOT teeth. She sidled up next to it, and proceeded to start a conversation with the THICC plant.

“K-konichiwa senpai” she says in a lustful manner 

The plant unzips his pants and reveals his fat juicy rich mexican american THICC muscular cock (which also has good teeth)

“Wait dont you think this is moving a bit too fast” sheppy yells while also admiring the good oral… hygiene.

The plant then gives a slight smirk and growls at the petite child in awe of his fat juicy rich mexican american THICC muscular cock (which also has good teeth). In a split second, Sheppy then realizes the situation she was put in and starts trotting away, but before she was approximately 20 meters away, she feels a slight tap on her shoulder. Sheppy immediately turns around and sees something she thought she would never see. A 20 meter long root coming from the pot of the plant. Sheppy tries to run to escape, but it was already too late. The root grabs her by her waist and pulls her back to the plant’s 10 meter long THROBBING stem.

“HELP!!1!1” Sheppy yells as she feels in danger, but no one was coming to save her. She then feels her school uniform being shreded right off her body. “NO STOP” Sheppy shrieks, trying to cover herself before she feels something thrust into her already sopping wet pussy.

“Please for the love of god, please stop” Sheppy yells repeatedly as she feels the plant’s throbbing stem thrust into her body over and over again. 

Despite her pleas, the plant not only continues to thrust into her body, but also shoves his 20 meter root up her ass (and upsmashes it with his good teeth)

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH” she yells in pain as both the root and the stem of the plant penetrates her body soullessly. Over time, the poor girl starts seeing more roots come out of the plant, violating her precious spots.

Eventually though, Sheppy’s screams of pain started turning into screams of pleasure. “DON’T STOP” Sheppy yells as she starts approaching her limit. The Plant also moves faster and thrusts more violently. 

“PLEASE, GIVE ME YOUR SEED” Sheppy yells as her mind starts going blank. CLOUD FUCKING STRIFE THEN JUMPS OUT OF THE LOCKER THAT SHEPPY PREVIOUSLY CLOSED AND YELLS “GENKAI WO KOIRU” AS HE HITS HER WITH HIS FINISHING TOUCH

“I’M LITERALLY HAVING AN ORGASM RIGHT NOW.” luigi then busts the fattest nut and uses his vacuum to clean the entire mess up. Turns out plant is poisonous so Sheppy died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did you read this


End file.
